ACS x GameCom: Clash of Two Universes
'''ACS x GameCom: Clash of Two Universes '''is a crossover fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by both ACS and GameCom. Released for the Arcade (ACS System 201++), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Samsung Zeo and GigaCom It will feature characters from Orange Soft and GameCom franchises. Gameplay The game features a 5-button system, with four attack buttons for ligh and heavy attacks and a tag button, which allows the players to switch characters. When the tag button is tapped lightly, the player can do an assist. The game features "Styles", which lets the player choose between three that allows them to use certain abilities which give the player an advantage on attacking, defense or a balance of both. *A-Style (Attack-centric): Backdash, Charge Attack, Aerial Specials *B-Style (Defense-centric): Backdash, Parry, Reflecting Guard *C-Style (Balanced): Backdash, Aerial Specials, High Jump The player can select between one-on-one and tag team modes. Story After a planetary alignment, the GameCom and ACS universes are merged into one, creating a new world known as the Xros Universe. However, the merge between the two universes had awakened theancient evils of both worlds, which can lead to the end of the Xros Universe. It is now up to the heroes of GameCom and ACS to stop the impending chaos and to protect the brave new world that is the Xros Universe. Characters GameCom side *Ouroboros the Saurian (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Beecanoe the Dry Bones (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Genius Guy #445 (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *E.T.G. (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Galactic Petey (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Sephira (Epic Saga 5: Those Who Fight) *Final Ouroboros (Epic Saga: The Video Game)^ *Shiroan (Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer)^ *Jacob (Combat Park) *Saul (Combat Park) *Lea (Combat Park) *Sjaander (Combat Park) *Voodoo (Combat Park) *Heddo (Heddo) *Jeiku (Heddo) *Fehc (Heddo)^ *Fireboy (Fireboy: The First Chapter) *Cyclone (Fireboy: The First Chapter) *Wombat (Fireboy: The First Chapter) *Ryu Nagato (Eon) *Lina Yakamoto (Orochi Breaker) *Mia Sazunara (Orochi Breaker) GameCom Bosses *Judas (Epic Saga 5: Those Who Fight) boss ACS side *Yuko Amano (Fight or Die) *Eiji Kagami (Fight or Die) *Len Stadfeld (Fight or Die) *Adel Lee (Fight or Die) *Mariya Kanzaki (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) *Vernon Lynch (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Crimson Yuko (Fight or Die)^ *Aris (Fight or Die)^ *Kain (Code Chronos) *Faye Kurosawa (Code Chronos) *Renji (Code Chronos) *Emiri Yamanaka (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Ash (Code Chronos)* *Kristoff Banks (Half*Dead) *Juno Hawkins (Half*Dead) *Type M1-Atilla (Half*Dead) *Shin Ikushima (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) *Ralph Rollins (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) *Huang Long (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) *Axeman (Rockstar Heroes) *Eddie Wayland (Orange Soft x GameCom) *Hotaru Mikoto (Orange Soft x GameCom) ACS Bosses *Lucifero (Fight or Die) boss Original Characters *Eddie Wayland A police officer who finds himself inside the Xros Universe. He sets off to find the secrets behind the mysterious world. Fights with kali sticks. *Hotaru Mikoto A headstrong 16-year-old girl who fights just for fun. She befriends Eddie and joins him in his journeys. Fights bareknuckle Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:Arcade games Category:GigaCom Category:GameCom Category:ACS Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games